La descente en enfer de notre mère
by amandinelove05
Summary: elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en prenant tout les jours ses fichu médicaments, elle était en train de se tuer à petite feu. Heureusement pour elle, un après-midi trois de ses enfants la retrouvèrent inconsciente en plein milieu du salon et eurent l'intelligence d'appeller les secours et de la faire hospitaliser. Grâce à eux, elle est saine et sauve. Elle les remercies
1. Renée la vie ou la mort

Bella, Lucie, Priscilla, Lulla, et Thierry arrivèrent à Forks chez leur père. Leur mère Renée était hospitalisée pour une overdose médicamenteuse, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce qui expliquez que Bella ses sœurs et son frère arrivèrent à Forks chez leurs père.

Lucie et Thierry était en vérité pas les enfants biologique de Charlie et Renée, Le couple les avaient adoptés à la DDASS.

Bella avait 18 ans, Lulla 16 ans, Lucie 6 ans, Priscilla 14 ans et Thierry 9 ans. Bella avait le permis de conduire mais pas encore de véhicule. Elle attendit son père avec son frère et ses sœurs.

Charlie avait demandé à Jacob de livrer la voiture qu'il avait acheté pour Bella, à l'aéroport, car dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie il n'y aurait pas assez de place. Jacob s'exécuta et amena la laguna blanche et attendit Charlie sur le parking.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Charlie arriva sur le parking de l'aéroport et se gara juste à côté de Jacob. Tous deux sortirent des véhicules et se dirigèrent vers Bella, son frère et ses soeurs. Lucie et Thierry se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père. Quand à Bella, Lulla, et Priscilla, elles saluèrent leur père en lui faisant la bise.

Charlie parla à voix basse à Jacob pour lui demander s'il avait bien vérifié que tout fonctionnait sur la laguna de Bella.

**P O V Charlie**

_**Jacob tu as vérifié l'assurance, le contrôle technique et si tout fonctionnait sur la laguna ?**_

Je demandais cela à voix basse à Jacob

_**Oui tout est ok et la voiture fonctionne très bien chef Swan. Puis-je rentrer ?**_

_**Oui bien sûr Jacob, merci pour ton aide**_

**P O V Bella**

Thierry et Lucie se jetèrent sur mon père.

Mes soeurs et moi faisions juste la bise à notre père

Celui-ci semblait gêner du comportement des deux p'tits monstres. Je décidai donc de les rappeler vers moi.

_**Lucie et Thierry, Venez, laissez papa respirer. Bonjour papa j'espère que ça te gêne pas qu'on soit là ?**_

_**Non Bella vous me gênez pas, au contraire, vous m'avez tellement manquez en 3 ans. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi votre mère ne m'a jamais suivi, ni même pourquoi elle à essayer de mettre fin à ses jours alors qu'elle vous avait et que je suis toujours marié à elle.**_

_**Papa on préfère ne pas parlez de maman, Bella et Lulla, ont eu beaucoup de peine, quand avec Lucie et Thierry, je suis allez les attendre à la sortie des cours pour leurs annoncer.**_

_**ok mes grandes on en parlera pas. Bella comme tu as eu ton permis, je t'offre la voiture de tes rêves. Les filles et Thierry prenez vos bagages et suivez-moi.**_

Bella, ses soeurs et son frère suivirent Charlie jusqu'au parking.

Personne ne remarqua la voiture garée à côté de celle de Charlie sauf Thierry.

_**Papa elle est à qui la voiture là ?**_

_**Thierry mon grand, c'est la voiture de ta grande sœur. Bella voici ton cadeau qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**woaw ! papa c'est super merci, c'est exactement celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé et en plus de la couleur que je voulais. C'est génial, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Je n'en reviens pas. Dîtes moi que je rêve les filles.**_

_**Non Bella c'est bien réelle, profites en pour nous, car on est trop jeune pour apprendre à conduire.**_

Lucie resta silencieuse cela m'inquiéta un peu, je le faisais remarquer à Lulla et Priscilla qui s'étonnèrent aussi du silence de notre petite sœur.

Charlie vit notre inquiétude et alla vers elle , il lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qui lui redonna le sourire et la parole.

**P O V Charlie**

_**Les filles, faudrait peut-être songeait à ranger vos bagages dans les coffres des véhicules et qu'on se mette en route pour la maison, car il faut que vous soyez bien installez pour votre rentrée demain. Lucie et Thierry allait-il à l'école publique ou privée ?**_

**Lulla et Priscilla vont au collège et moi au lycée. Nous nous sommes déjà inscrites et nous avons même inscrit Thierry au CE1 et Lucie au CP.**

Je reconnaissais bien ma fille Bella par cette organisation.

C'était même elle qui avez demandé à ce que je les récupère et leurs paye les billets d'avion de Phœnix à Forks. Je donnais les clés de la laguna à Bella. Elle piqua un fard et me remercia à nouveau. On rangea leurs affaires dans les deux coffres des deux voitures et s'organisa pour savoir qui montait avec elle et qui montait avec moi. Lulla et Priscilla décidèrent de monter avec Bella tandis que Lucie et Thierry eux montèrent avec moi.

**P O V Lulla**

Je décidai de monter avec mes soeurs Bella et Priscilla pour aller chez notre père. On avait démarré la voiture, on en était plus qu'à un quart d'heure de notre nouveau chez nous. Quand on vit Charlie s'arrêter et se garer devant un café/restaurant. Bella arrêta la voiture et se gara à côté de lui.

_**Papa, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici? Les petits sont malades? demanda-t-elle**_

_**non j'ai décidé de vous payer le repas.**_ **Après le repas on ira à la maison et vous vous installerez où vous voudrez. Sauf toi Bella j'ai toujours ta chambre d'adolescente que j'ai refaite.****' **

**merci papa, t'es trop sympas**

_**Moi je veux celle à côté de Bella si Priscilla, Lucie, Thierry et Bella sont d'accord**_

_**Alors Lucie et Thierry dormiront dans les deux chambres du 1 er étage à côté de la mienne. Ensuite Priscilla et toi, prenez les chambres que vous voulez. Maintenant allons manger.**_

**P.O.V. Lucie :**

On rentra tous dans le café/restaurant avec papa et nous installions autour d'une table où il y aurez assez de place pour nous.

Une serveuse assez jeune vint vers nous je vis qu'elle regarder papa avec un drôle d'air comme si elle le draguait, cela m'inquiéta, je l'avoue. Car je ne voulez pas que mes parents divorces, je ne voulez pas à avoir à choisir entre vivre ici ou vivre avec maman. Je voulais vivre avec mes deux parents et tous mes frères et sœurs.

Je me décidai donc à dire le fond de ma pensée à papa.

_**Papa dis-tu va pas quitter maman, hein ? tu sais elle t'aime toujours, elle est juste malade.**_

_**Non Lucie je ne vais pas quitter votre maman, ma puce je l'aime toujours et je ne la remplacerai jamais tant que notre amour sera toujours là. Pourquoi cette question ma puce ?**_

_**Bah la dame là, à l'air de te draguer et j'aime pas ça donc je voulez être sur que tu aimes toujours maman car je ne veux pas devoir choisir entre vivre avec toi ou elle, ni même être séparer de mes frères et sœurs. Papa tu peux me jurer que tant que maman t'aimera et que tant que toi aussi tu l'aimeras, tu ne la quitteras pas ?**_

_**Lucie je te jure ma puce que jamais tant que ta mère et moi s'aimeront cela arrivera. Alors maintenant fais-moi plaisir, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça et regarde ce que tu veux manger. Pour que Lyra puisse noter ta commande et celle de tes frères et sœurs.**_

_**D'accord papa. Moi je voudrai un hamburger bacon et des nuggets avec du ketchup et en boisson du jus de raisin s'il vous plait.**_

_**D'accord jeune fille c'est notée. Je vous mets quoi en cadeau ? une corde à sauter ou une poupée ?**_

_**Euh une corde à sauter comme ça je pourrai jouer avec à l'école, s'il vous plait. Merci madame.**_

_**D'accord. je peux connaitre votre prénom mademoiselle ? Comme ça je serai à qui je donne quoi tout à l'heure.**_

_**Oui je m'appelle Lucie Swan, fille du chef de la police Charlie Swan.**_

_**Lyra (la jeune serveuse) prit les commandes de tout le monde et les nota avec les pré Thierry et moi, nos cadeaux d'enfants, pour les autres des cadeaux d'adolescents et pour papa un cadeau d'adulte. **_

_**Une fois cela fait, elle repartie au comptoir et déposa notre commande puis revint vers nous pour nous donner nos boissons en attendant notre repas.**_

_**Cinq, dix minutes plus tard, je la revis arriver à notre table accompagner d'un serveur qui l'aidait à nous donner nos plats. Il avait l'air jeune aussi mais cela me gênait moins qu'elle, vu qu'il draguait personne. Nous prîmes nos assiettes et remercia le serveur et Lyra qui repartirent faire leur travail.**_


	2. Notre installatio,rencontre du voisinage

**P O V Priscilla :**

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous avions fini de manger, payer, et repris la route vers chez Charlie.

On y était arrivés, on s'y était garer et nous avions même commencé à nous installer quand on vit que la serveuse du café et son compagnon lui-même serveur arrivés devant la maison en face de chez nous. Ils arrivèrent avec leurs 4 enfants plus ou moins de nos âges. Je me décidai à stopper temporairement mon installation pour aller à leurs rencontres et faire connaissance avec eux.

_**Bonjour Lyra, je suis l'une des filles du chef de police Swan, c'est vous qui nous avez servit tout à l'heure**_

_**Bonjour Priscilla, que puis-je pour vous ? Je vous présente mon mari Fred et nos enfants Arya, Marina, Luc et Hélène. Les enfants dites bonjour à Priscilla Swan.**_

_**Bonjour Priscilla Swan, enchantée de vous connaitre.**_

_**Merci à vous, moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Lyra si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai bien faire plus ample connaissance avec vous et vos enfants.**_

_**Cela ne me déranges pas mais finissez d'abord de vous installez.**_

_**D'accord merci à plus tard. Et on peut se dire « tu » **_

_**Bien sûr Priscilla. Allez, je vous rends votre liberté. Votre père vous attend.**_

_**D'accord merci à vous. Je repasserai plus tard. Mais avant j'ai une question.**_

_**Laquelle ?**_

_**Vos enfants ont quels âges ? Vont-ils en cours à Forks ?**_

_**Cela fait deux questions mais oui ils vont en cours à Forks. Alors Marina à 17 ans, Arya 19 ans, Luc 7 ans et Hélène 10 ans. Marina et Arya vont au lycée de Forks quand à Luc et Hélène ils vont en primaire. CP pour lui et CM2 pour elle. Voilà et toi ?**_

_**Moi j'ai 14 ans, je suis au collège de Forks enfin je ferai mon premier jour demain. Avant on vivait à Seattle avec ma mère. **_

_**Ah bon, votre père ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. Où est-elle ? Elle vous rejoint ici ?**_

_**Lyra ma chérie tu es trop curieuse. Laisse Priscilla rentrer chez elle.**_

_**Non ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne me gêne pas de parler de ma mère. Lyra, maman est hospitalisée, elle à fait une overdose médicamenteuse, elle à essayer de se suicider, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle à fait cela. Papa ne parle pas trop de sa vie privée. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas su pour maman.**_

_**Oui j'ai remarqué que votre père est assez secret sur sa vie. En tout cas je suis désolée pour votre maman, j'espère que ça ira mieux et qu'elle vous rejoindra.**_

_**Oui moi aussi je l'espère. Papa doit appeler l'hôpital ce soir pour savoir comment elle va.**_

_**Dîtes à votre père que si il à besoin d'aide mon mari et moi serions ravi de vous aider.**_


	3. Première soirée à Forks

_**P O V Charlie :**_

J'essayais de joindre Renée, pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais personne ne répondit. Du coup, je raccrochais et allais voir où mes enfants en étaient dans leurs installation, je commençais par les deux plus jeunes pour finir par la plus vieille. J'arrivai dans la chambre de Lucie et la vit continuer à placer ses affaires. Je regardai la chambre à côté, celle de Thierry et vit la même chose. Donc je continuai à monter les escaliers pour arriver devant la chambre de Priscilla qui était vide. Cela m'inquiéta, je la cherchais partout dans la maison, en vain. Je regardai autour de la maison et la vit devant celle de mes voisins, en train de parler. Je décidais de la ramener à la maison.

_**Priscilla veux-tu rentrée à la maison ? Et laisser nos voisins tranquilles. S'il te plaît, Surtout que tu n'as pas fini de t'installer, alors fais-moi le plaisir de finir tout cela.**_

_**D'accord papa, j'y vais. Lyra, Fred vous direz au revoir à vos enfants pour moi svp, merci. J'ai été ravie de parler avec vous. A bientôt.**_

_**Bien sûr jeune fille, maintenant obéissez donc à votre père. Charlie si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.**_

_**Merci Fred, désolé que ma fille, vous ai importuné. A bientôt et bonne soirée.**_

La soirée se passa très bien, tout le monde était installé et avait préparé leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Bella et Lulla avait préparé le repas et ce fut un régal pour tout le monde. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle emmènerait Lulla et Priscilla à leur collège. Pour que j'aie juste Lucie et Thierry à amener au primaire qui se trouvait sur ma route.

_**P O V Bella :**_

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu. J'ai mis mon réveil à 5h45 du matin pour avoir le temps de réveiller mes sœurs, de déjeuner et de me préparer pour 8 h. Le collège et le lycée se trouvait à une heure de route de chez nous. Je sortis de mon lit et alla vers la chambre de Lulla pour la réveiller.

_**Lulla debout faut qu'on se prépare et déjeune pour aller en cours.**_

_**Oui c'est bon, j'me lève. Priscilla est réveillée ? **__**Répondit-elle encore endormie**_

_**Non j'y vais justement. Pourquoi, tu veux m'aider à la réveiller ?**_

_**Non merci, je préfère prendre ma douche et me préparer puis vous retrouver en bas dans la cuisine. **_

Je partis donc jusqu'à la chambre de Priscilla et y entra.

_**Priscilla lève-toi, c'est l'heure. Lulla et moi t'attendons à la cuisine.**_

_**D'accord merci Bella. A de suite.**_


	4. Premier jours de cours, notre rentrée à

_**P O V Bella :**_

Je retournai dans ma chambre et préparai mes affaires pour mes cours. Ensuite une fois cela fait, je pris ma douche, m'habilla, me coiffa et me maquilla légèrement. Quand j'eusse terminé tout ça, je descendis déjeuner. Lulla et Priscilla n'était toujours pas descendu. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner seule et vit arriver Lulla au même moment.

_**Bonjour Bella, désolé d'avoir été longue mais je n'arrivais pas à décider quelle tenue mettre.**_

_**Pas grave Lulla, on a le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens déjeuner en attendant. En tout cas ton choix de tenue est parfait, ni trop sexy, ni provoque, juste ce qu'il faut. T'es pas trop stressée ?**_

_**Oui j'arrive. Papa à acheter les Lions en céréales ? Merci Bella et si j'angoisse beaucoup. J'ai peur qu'on soit rejetée car nouvelle et pas bronzé.**_

_**Oui, papa les a acheter, regarde dans le placard. De rien Lulla, je comprends ton angoisse car j'ai la même mais espérons qu'on se trompe.**_

Priscilla arriva au même moment.

_**Désolé les filles, je me suis rendormie, si je n'aurai pas entendu mon portable sonné, je me serai loupé. Alors le café et le lait sont-ils prêts ? Y-a-t-il des croissants ?**_

_**Pas grave Priscilla mais fais gaffe dorénavant car le lycée et le collège sont à une heure de chez papa. Non le café n'est pas fait et il n'y a ni croissants ni pains aux chocolats. Juste du chocolat, des céréales, et des biscuits.**_

_**Bon j'ai plus qu'à me faire un chocolat chaud, alors. Bella et Lulla vous êtes sur que vous allez en cours, habillées de façon aussi élégante ?**_

_**Lulla est vachement mieux habillée que moi, avoue-le Priscilla. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Oui, nous sommes sûres d'aller en cours. En tout cas toi aussi tu es splendide, merci du compliment en faîtes Priscilla.**_

_**Bella à raison. Toi aussi, tu es sublime Priscilla. Merci à vous les filles de ce compliment. Priscilla dépêche toi de faire ton p'tit déj car si je ne me trompe pas dans un quart d'heure on y va. Bella je remonte, je vais me brosser les dents et finir de me préparer.**_

_**Alors Bella, oui, Lulla est mieux habillée que toi ce jour-ci mais reste que vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux. Lulla, je te remercie du compliment et t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bu mon chocolat, je vais juste voir si papa à acheter des fruits pour en manger un. Sinon je sais que si maman serez là, elle dira que nous sommes toutes belles dans la famille. On t'attend en bas.**_

_**Ok Lulla, pas de soucis, moi aussi faut que j'aille me brosser les dents et finir de me préparer mais avant je vais ranger tout ce dont on s'est servit et ne se sert plus. Priscilla, les fruits sont dans le frigo. Et évite de parler de maman, stp, merci. Les filles vous m'enverrez un sms dès que vous avez finis vos cours, svp, merci.**_

_**Oui Bella ne t'inquiète pas**_

_**P O V Priscilla :**_

Bella et moi rangèrent la table et tout ce que l'on s'était servi pour le petit déjeuner. Bella décida de faire la vaisselle pendant que je nettoyais la table et le sol. Quand Lulla revenait, on avait tout finis et Bella alla finir de se préparer. Au bout de trois minutes, elle revenait fin prête. Nous nous décidions à laisser un mot à papa pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

_**Bella, Lulla on laisse un mot à papa pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète, surtout qu'on rentre que ce soir.**_

_**Oui tu as raison Priscilla, vas y, laisse lui un mot. Nous on t'attend à la voiture.**_

_**D'accord les filles, à de suite.**_

_**Bella je peux monter à côté de toi ?**_

_**Oui bien sûr, Priscilla montera derrière.**_

_**Voilà je suis là en route les filles.**_

On se mit en route et arriva pile à l'heure à chacun de nos cours. Moi je me dirigeai vers ma classe de quatrième A et Lulla vers celle de troisième B. Quand à Bella, elle alla au lycée, en classe de terminal C. Je dus me présenter à toute la classe ce qui me gêna. Je supposais que ça devait être pareil pour mes sœurs. Bref je passai mon premier cours seule dans mon coin car j'étais trop peureuse pour oser parler aux autres élèves.

_**P O V Lulla :**_

J'arrivais dans ma classe, je me présentais au professeur qui me dit de m'asseoir, là où il y avait de la place. A l'occurrence la seule place de libre était à côté d'un beau garçon. Le premier cours que j'avais, c'était les mathématiques. Moi qui n'étais pas excellente dans cette matière, je sentais que ce cours n'allez pas être mon préféré. Ce beau garçon m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. Je rougissais bêtement.

_**Bonjour je m'appelle Paul et toi ? Tu es magnifique beauté.**_

_**Lulla Swann, merci du compliment, c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais.**_

_**Merci Lulla, tu as quel âge ? Comment se fait-il que tu viens à Forks un mois après la rentrée des cours ? Si mes questions te gênent, dis le moi.**_

_**J'ai 16 ans, j'arrive un mois après la rentrée car mes sœurs, mon frère et moi-même venons de déménager de chez notre mère qui est hospitalisée. Et non bizarrement tes questions ne me gênent pas.**_

On continua pendant toute la journée à faire connaissance et on finit même par s'échanger nos MSN et notre n° de portable.

_**P O V Bella :**_

Je rentrai dans la salle de classe des terminales C et vit la prof me faire signe de m'installer à côté d'un jeune homme charmant. Mon cœur s'emballa direct pour lui. Je sus aussitôt que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je m'approchais et m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il recula et se pinça le nez. Je sentis sous mes aisselles et ne sentez rien d'autre que mon déodorant. Je fus choquée de son comportement mais préféra l'ignorer. Le professeur, madame Denali me demanda de me présenter, ce que je fis.

_**Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ?**_

_**Oui, bien sûr, madame Denali. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on dise Bella.**_

_**Bienvenue parmi nous Bella. Asseyez-vous à côté d'Edward Cullen. Il sera mieux à même de vous aider, si jamais vous êtes perdue ou bloquer.**_

_**D'accord merci madame Denali.**_

Quelques minutes après mon arrivée ce jeune homme me parla.

_**Bonjour Isabella, quel est la raison qui t'amènes ici, aussi tard ?**_

_**Bella s'il te plaît. Et bien ma mère a essayé de se tuer donc j'ai appelé mon père pour qu'ils nous récupèrent mes sœurs, mon frère et moi. Quand il a accepté, je nous ai tous inscrit au collège, en primaire et au lycée pour moi. **_

_**Navrée pour votre mère, j'espère qu'elle va mieux et réalisera la chance qu'elle à d'avoir une fille comme toi. En fait je m'appelle Edward Cullen j'ai 19 ans. Moi aussi j'ai des frères et sœurs. Si tu veux je pourrai te les présenter un jour.**_

_**Oui je sais, madame Denali me l'as dit mais enchanté quand même. Appelle-moi Bella. Euh écoute pour tes frères et sœurs je ne sais pas, je préfère attendre de m'intégrer enfin de me faire des ami(e)s et puis s'ils sont d'accord à ce moment là, j'accepterai.**_

La fin des cours ne sonna qu'Edward parti aussi sec. Je rangeai mes affaires et me dirigea vers la sortie de la salle quand je vis deux filles m'attendre.

_**Bonjour Isabella, je m'appelle Arya, voici ma sœur Marina, nous sommes les filles des voisins de ton père Charlie. Nous sommes nouvelles aussi ça fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes là. La famille Cullen nous considère de leurs familles on ne sait pas pourquoi. Nos parents ne veulent rien nous dire. On a pourtant remarqué que depuis leurs voyages de noces, ils étaient plus les mêmes mais bon.**_

_**Enchantée Arya et Marina, pourquoi tu me dis tout cela Arya ? Si j'ai bien compris tu connais Edward et sa famille.**_

_**Oui je les connais, j'ai remarqué que mes parents et eux avait les mêmes couleurs des yeux et de peau. Ce qui veut dire que le secret de mes parents et le même que le leurs.**_

_**Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ils ne vous le disent pas ? Vous savez tenir votre langue ?**_

_**Marina oui, mais en revanche moi non pas vraiment.**_

_**J'ai voulu en savoir plus mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. A mon avis, la famille Cullen a dû leurs dire que le secret était trop dangereux pour nous. Quand à savoir pourquoi ils nous le diront pas, tout simplement par peur qu'on les trahisse ou même les rejettes.**_

_**D'accord. Si vous voulez, on peut allez à nos cours et manger ensemble.**_

_**Oui je veux bien, j'en ai marre de rester seule avec ma sœur.**_

_**Bien alors regardons quelle est notre prochain cours en commun et on y va toutes les trois.**_

_**Mon prochain cours c'est le sport et vous les filles ?**_

_**Moi c'est le sport également.**_

_**Pareil que vous les filles. Autant vous prévenir je suis maladroite.**_

_**Tiens comme moi ! Une fois, j'ai voulu jouer au badminton et au lieu de viser le dessus du filet, j'ai visez l'une des filles Cullen qui l'avez mal pris.**_

_**Les filles faudrez qu'on s'active, on va être en retard sinon.**_

On alla toutes les trois au cours de sport de Mr Lemaître.

_**P O V Charlie :**_

Mon réveil sonna pour me signaler l'heure de lever Lucie et Thierry pour leur tout premier jour d'école. Je me levai, mis ma robe de chambre et alla dans la chambre de Lucie.

_**Lucie debout ma puce, c'est l'heure de se lever, tu as école.**_

_**Humm…. Je ne veux pas aller à l'école, je veux dormir.**_

_**Non, debout sinon je me fâche.**_

_**Non, te fâche pas. Je me lève.**_

_**D'accord ma puce, je vais réveiller Thierry. Je repasse te voir après.**_

_**D'accord papa.**_

J'allai devant la chambre de Thierry et y entra tout comme sa sœur.

_**Thierry, mon grand, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école, faut te lever.**_

_**Oui papa mais moi, je suis fatigué.**_

_**Tu sais pourquoi tu es fatigué ?**_

_**Non. Mais tu vas me le dire**_

_**Car Lucie et toi n'avez pas arrêté de parler toute la nuit. Je vous ai entendu à deux heures du matin rigoler. Que même Bella est venu vous gronder elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir à cause de vous deux. Je te préviens, si ce soir ta sœur et toi recommençaient, je vous sépare. Vos chambres ne seront plus à côté. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu ailles te laver et t'habiller.**_

_**Oui papa. Pardon pour hier soir. Papa, Lucie sais pas se laver la tête ni se coiffer.**_

_**Oui je sais mon grand, ne t'inquiètes pas. Prépare-toi ! Moi je m'occupe de Lucie.**_

Je retournai dans la chambre de Lucie qui s'était rendormie. Je la réveillai à nouveau et la força à se lever pour qu'elle aille se laver et s'habiller.

_**Debout Lucie, là je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. Allez, maintenant tu te lèves, tu te lave tout sauf la tête et tu t'habille. Puis quand tu auras finis, je te coifferai.**_

_**Oui papa mais je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux dormir, j'ai sommeil.**_

_**Je ne veux rien savoir, tu vas te laver de suite car si c'est moi qui te lave, tu risque d'avoir mal.**_

_**Non je me lave et m'habille toute seule.**_

_**Bien je t'attends là. Alors dépêche-toi ma puce.**_

_**Oui, papa j'y vais mais toi tu restes là ?**_

_**Oui promis, allez file.**_

Lucie alla se laver pendant que Thierry s'habilla. J'attendis Lucie sur son lit comme promis quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochai.

_**Allô, qui est à l'appareil ?**_

_**Bonjour Mr Swan, je suis l'un des infirmiers qui s'occupe de votre femme, on m'a dit que vous avez essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois hier pour avoir de ses nouvelles.**_

_**Allez-y, je vous écoute.**_

_**Bien voilà, on a réussi à la sauver. Elle reste encore deux jours chez nous. Ensuite, on la laisse sortir avec un suivis psychologique obligatoires tous les deux, trois jours et à conditions qu'elle ne soit pas seule chez elle. Elle est dans une chambre seule, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour se divertir mais vos enfants lui manquent. Si vous voulez, je vous donne son numéro de chambre et de sa ligne directe.**_

_**Oui je veux bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas dès qu'elle sort, je viens la chercher pour qu'elle revient vivre avec nous.**_

_**Alors le numéro de téléphone, c'est le .25 et sa chambre, c'est la 217. Voilà Mr Swan, avez-vous des questions ?**_

_**Oui juste une, vous à-t-elle dit pourquoi elle avait fait cela ?**_

_**Non monsieur. Désolé mais vous savez même si elle me l'aurait dit, je n'aurais pas pu vous le dire. Secret professionnel oblige. Au revoir Mr Swan. Je vous appellerez pour vous dire le jour et l'heure de sa sortie.**_

_**Merci bien jeune homme, au revoir.**_

Je raccrochai et vit Thierry qui coiffait sa sœur.

_**Merci mon grand de coiffer ta sœur à ma place.**_

_**De rien papa. Tu sais quand je serai grand comme toi je veux être coiffeur ou policier.**_

_**Et moi je voudrais être gendarme, mannequin, danseuse ou décoratrice de maison. Merci Thierry. Papa je suis prête, on peut aller déjeuner ?**_

_**Oui, bien sûr Lucie. Vous avez de bons projets mes amours, ne laissez personne décider à votre place. Allez tout le monde descend. Lucie tu veux quoi céréales ou autre chose ?**_

_**Céréales au miel avec du lait que tu as fais chauffer. Stp, merci.**_

_**Moi, céréales au chocolat avec lait froid. Stp, merci.**_

Je leurs servit leurs petit déjeuner et me fit un café. Une fois finis, je mis leur bol et ma tasse dans l'évier et rangea tout le reste. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes en route pour l'école.

Nous arrivions à l'école avec deux minutes d'avances. Lucie et Thierry sortirent immédiatement de la voiture avec leurs cartables et me disèrent de me bouger. Je me dirigeai vers la classe de CP en premier.

_**Bonjour je vous présente Lucie, ma fille de 6 ans qui fait sa première rentrée. Avant elle recevait les cours par ma femme mais on a décidé que pour les grandes classes, tel que celle-ci, l'école lui serait plus favorable. Je la récupère à midi.**_

_**D'accord, laissez la moi. Je vais la présenter à sa classe.**_

_**Merci madame. Lucie tu vas avec la directrice.**_

_**D'accord papa mais tu reviens me chercher à midi ?**_

_**Oui promis ma puce. Allez, vas avec la directrice, que je puisse accompagner ton frère à sa classe de CE1. A tout à l'heure ma princesse.**_

_**Oui à tout à l'heure mon papa d'amour.**_

Je la laissai avec la directrice et emmena Thierry jusqu'à sa classe. J'abordai sa maitresse.

_**Bonjour madame, voici mon fils Thierry qui à 9 ans comme j'ai expliqué à la directrice ma fille et mon fils n'ont jamais été à l'école jusqu'à présent. C'est mon épouse qui leurs faisaient l'école à la maison mais un souci personnelle lui est arrivée. Donc j'ai estimé qu'il était grand temps pour eux d'aller à l'école pour qu'il puisse mieux apprendre et se faire des amis.**_

_**Bien. Nous saurons prendre soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Thierry ça te direz d'aller t'asseoir à côté d'Hélène ? Mr Swan, votre fils est prévu pour la cantine ou pas ?**_

_**Non le midi je le récupère avec sa sœur. Je vous dis à plus tard et merci beaucoup de votre compréhension.**_

_**De rien Mr Swan, au revoir. Thierry, tu es timide, je t'ai posé une question, j'attends ta réponse. Si tu ne veux pas, la seule autre place de libre est à côté d'Hugo.**_

_**Je vais à côté d'Hélène, madame, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.**_

Thierry alla s'asseoir à côté de la petite fille dénommée Hélène et moi j'allai à mon boulot.

_**P.O.V Lucie :**_

J'entrai avec la directrice dans ma classe. Je n'étais pas rassurée. La directrice le vit et me rassura.

_**Pourquoi es-tu inquiète, Lucie ? Tu vas voir, tu auras plein d'amis et tu apprendras beaucoup de chose. **_

_**J'ai peur des autres enfants. Peur qu'ils soient méchants avec moi. Puis ma maman me manque. J'ai peur de me retrouver toute seule.**_

_**N'aie pas peur, tu ne seras jamais seule. Ici on ne tolère pas les bagarres, les critiques etc.…... . **_

_**D'accord. Dîtes les enfants y sont gentils ?**_

_**Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas puis tu n'es pas la seule à être nouvelle, il y à Luc Halle et sa sœur qui sont nouveau dans l'école. Comme ton frère et toi. Voilà nous sommes arrivées devant ta classe. Ta maitresse, c'est Esmée Cullen.**_

La directrice frappa à la porte et Madame Cullen ouvrit la porte.

_**Bonjour Esmée, je t'amène Lucie Swan, une petite nouvelle, elle va à l'école pour la première fois.**_

_**Bien j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être rassurée, cette demoiselle.**_

_**Non elle à peur que les autres la rejette et peur des autres enfants. Puis elle s'inquiète pour sa maman. Je t'expliquerai tout pendant la pause. Lucie je te présente ta maîtresse Esmée Cullen. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, elle sera prendre soin de toi.**_

_**Bonjour, madame Cullen. Je peux rester avec vous, les autres ils me font peur.**_

_**Lucie si tu veux, je connais un petit garçon qui est tout seul, ça te dirait de t'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'appelle Luc Halle, il à 7 ans mais est très très peureux, plus que toi, donc il se retrouve toujours seul depuis son arrivé.**_

_**Il est où ? Il a peur de quoi ? Oui, je veux aller à côté de lui.**_

_**Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter.**_

_**D'accord j'arrive.**_

Esmée me montra le petit garçon prénommé Luc et me présenta à lui. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et commença à parler un peu avec lui quand elle débuta son cours.

_**P.O.V Thierry :**_

Je me mis à côté d'Hélène et commença à sortir mes affaires pour le cours quand elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Cela me surpris et me fis rougir. Elle me regarda et me donna un bout de papier avec un message dessus. Je le lisais et lui souriais. Je savais que j'avais déjà une amoureuse, même si moi je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je n'ai pas tout perdu.

_**Thierry et Hélène puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?**_

_**Oui madame, le dessin au tableau, derrière-vous.**_

_**Qui à osé dessiner cela ? Si personne ne se dénonce, toute la classe sera privée de récréations.**_

_**Ouais c'est moi, ça ne vous plaît pas ?**_

_**Mario, venez avec moi chez la directrice.**_

_**Dois-je prendre mes affaires ? Madame la bomba Latina.**_

_**Non venez sans vos affaires. **_

_**J'arrive.**_

Je remarquai une fille qui était assise seule, au fond de la classe. Je profitai de l'absence de la maîtresse pour aller lui parler.

_**Bonjour comment t'appelles-tu ? Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? Pourquoi tu es au fond de la classe ?**_

_**Je m'appelle Rebecca Black, j'ai 9 ans et personne n'à voulu que je m'asseye à côté d'eux sauf Hélène mais elle est trop bavarde. Et le seul bureau de libre, c'était lui, donc je m'y suis mise.**_

_**Ben viens à côté de moi, je serai là, pour dire à Hélène de se taire, pour qu'on puisse travailler. Je vais même te dire un secret, Hélène m'aime, elle veut que je sois son amoureux mais moi je l'aime qu'en amie.**_

_**Ah bon, elle t'à demander ça, mais elle à déjà un amoureux, il est assis à côté de Mario, il s'appelle Harry Potter. Moi je n'ai pas d'amis ni même d'amoureux. Et toi ?**_

_**Moi non plus mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Je dirai à Hélène que je refuse car elle à déjà un amoureux et que moi je la veux comme amie. Tu viens on va s'asseoir à côté d'elle.**_

_**Oui j'arrive, tu sais je crois que moi aussi suis amoureuse de toi Thierry.**_

Rebecca, Hélène, Harry et moi prenions place au bureau de 4 places et demanda aux trois élèves qui y était de prendre nos places, ce qu'ils firent. Quand la maîtresse revint, elle vit qu'on avait changé de places et nous demandas si on voulait restez à cette place là, toute l'année. On accepta.

_**Vous désirez restez ici toute l'année ? Hélène tais-toi s'il te plaît.**_

_**Désolée madame.**_

_**Oui on restera ici tout le temps.**_

_**Harry et Rebecca cette place vous convient ?**_

_**Moi oui vu que je suis à côté de ma chérie et de mes nouveaux amis.**_

_**Oui madame, j'arrive à mieux voir le tableau.**_

_**D'accord vous resterez là mais je ne veux pas de bavardage, je veux vous voir travailler. Le premier qui bavarde finira chez la directrice. Vous m'avez bien compris, j'espère ?**_

_**Oui, madame, nous avons bien compris.**_

Elle commença enfin son cours un quart d'heure avant la récréation. Rebecca et moi étions content car on s'aimait et qu'on était l'un à côté de l'autre. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon pour ainsi dire sauf que le midi j'étais séparé de Rebecca car elle manger à la cantine et pas moi.

_**P O V Priscilla :**_

La fin de la journée arriva et ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à me faire d'amis trop bloquer par ma timidité. J'envoyai un sms à Bella pour lui dire que j'avais terminé mes cours et l'attendrez devant sa voiture. Quand j'entendis Lulla m'appeler.

_**Priscilla attends-moi bon sang, tu marche trop vite. C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?**_

_**Je suis trop timide, je n'ai pas un seul ami. La honte pour moi, t'imagines j'ai 14 ans et je ne suis pas capable de battre ma timidité pour me faire des amis.**_

_**Ça va venir Priscilla, t'inquiètes pas. Tu as déjà un petit ami au moins, vu comme le jeune homme te regarde. **_

_**Qui Sam ? Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme lui me trouverez.**_

_**Mais il te plaît à toi ?**_

_**Oui depuis mon tout premier cours où il y était, j'ai flashé sur lui mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion.**_

_**Il s'approche, je t'attends devant la voiture de Bella.**_

_**D'accord.**_

_**Bonjour Priscilla, je vais obéir à mes potes, et t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Voilà depuis notre premier cours, j'ai flashé sur toi mais n'est pas oser te le dire. Je t'aime. **_

_**Tu es sérieux Sam ? Où c'est pour te moquer de moi ? Sois franc stp, merci.**_

_**Priscilla, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, jamais je te quitterai, tu es mon âme sœur. Pourtant j'ai eu plus d'une petite amie mais la seule que je veux, c'est toi. Et toi seule. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je pourrai te le prouver tout les jours si tu m'accorde une chance.**_

_**Sam je ne sais pas quoi te dire car ce que tu ressens, c'est exactement la même chose que moi. Je t'offre mon amour et mon cœur. Tâche de ne pas le trahir, ni le blessé.**_

_**Priscilla, mon amour ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je t'aime, tu es ma vie.**_

_**Arrête Sam, tu me fais rougir. Tiens sur cette carte, tu as mon adresse MSN et mon numéro de portable.**_

_**D'accord ma chérie, merci. Mes potes m'attendent, on doit aller à une réunion, je t'appellerai ce soir. Je t'aime, prends soins de toi, mon amour**_

Sam parti rejoindre ses amis, et moi j'avançai jusqu'à Lulla qui était devant la Laguna de Bella. Celle-ci arriva avec Arya et Marina. On rentra à la maison et déposa les filles justes devant chez elles. Charlie arriva avec Lucie et Thierry pendant que nous faisions nos devoirs. Lucie et Thierry allèrent direct dans leur chambre ce qui nous étonna. Notre père nous expliqua qu'il les avait grondé et punis car ils avaient refusé de rester assis et de mettre la ceinture dans la voiture. On lui déroula l'histoire de notre premier jour de cours et on retourna sur nos devoirs. Un quart d'heure plus tard il rappela les deux petits monstres et nous dis qu'il avait des nouvelles de notre mère. Que dans deux jours, elle serait à la maison. Les deux petits éclatèrent de joie. Nous ça nous rassurer mais sans plus. Non pas qu'on aimait plus maman, loin de là, mais on attendait de savoir pourquoi elle avait fais çà.


End file.
